particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Ruairi Party
The Coburan Reform Party The Coburan Reform Party is a Coburan political party. It is a liberal party with strong enviromental protection policy and was founded in 2373 History The CRP weas founded in 2373 by Joseph Philips ( Crazy Joe ), a wealthy Tokundian businessperson. The party was set up to represent the Centrist voters as Crazy Joe felt that these voters were not recieving adequate representation in the Assembly. The partys oringinal base was Tokundi. In 2381, Crazy Joe was elected Head of State, he had a very succesful term as President, enacting many reforms and helping to heal the divides in Coburan society left by the dissolution of the NCL and the subsequent CRA terrorist campaign. Crazy Joe did not stand for re-election in 2385, a tradition that every subsequent CRP HoS has honoured. In 2406, Trevor O'Dwyer was elected Chancellor and led a campaign of reform: he diminshed the size of the local governments, reformed education, raised Health and Education spending to record heights, reformed the tax system and presided over a booming economy. In 2409 he was re-elected in a landslide as Chancellor, with coalition recieving a combined 60% of the vote and a 60 seat majority. He resigned in 2412 and Gary Whitehall was elected as Chancellor. However, the fierce leadership challenege damaged the government and the coalition lost power in the 2413 election very narrowly. But in 2417 the coalition was back with the CRP a junior partner. In 2425, Emma Maguire was elected Chancellor and led a succesful term, she reformed education and the National Health service and the tax system, she refused to stand for re-election in 2429 due to ill health. The coalition was divided without her leadership and lost the next election. For the next few decades the party was out of government except for a breif period in 2447-2449 The Paul Hackman years In 2475, Paul Hackman was elected as leader of the party and reformed the party wholesale. He changed the party line on Devolution and shifted the party slighly more to the right. Every successor of Paul Hackman has followed this same line and his legacvy within the CRP can still be felt today. Leaders of the CRP: Crazy Joe 2375-2385 John Farrow 2385-2390 Joanne Power 2390-2398 Dr Patrick .D. Higgins 2398-2406 Trevor O'Dwyer 2406-2412 Gary WhiteHall 2412-2413 Dr. Sean Aiken 2413-2418 Emma Maguire 2418-2428 T.W. Farrow 2428-2442 Mary Roche 2442-2447 John Farrow Jnr. 2447-2449 George Hallaway 2449-2457 John Farrow III 2457-2473 Georgina Ibsen 2473-2475 Paul Hackman 2476-2485 Kevin Kehoe 2486-2496 Michael McDowell 2496-2406 Carole Farrow 2506-2516 John Farrow IV 2516-2526 Oscar Traynor 2526-2536 Jorgen Riikaven 2536-2549 Richard Deniu 3549-2566 Patricia Dunson-2566-2580 Emer Dorson- 2580- Natoble Figures Crazy Joe Head of state 2381-2385 (did not stand for re-election) John Farrow Head of Government 2389-November 2390 Trevor O'Dwyer Head of Government 2406-2413(Retired, Did not stand for third term) Gary WhiteHall Head of Government 2413-September 2413 (resigned) John Hackman Head of State 2409-2413 ( Did not stand for re-election) Emma Maguire Head of Government 2426-2429 (Did not stand for second Term) George Hallaway: Head of State 2469-2473 (Did not stand for re-election) Kevin Kehoe: Head of State 2513-2517 (Did not stand for re-election) Michael McDowell: Head of State 2517-2521 (Did not stand for re-election) Category:Political parties in Cobura